The last day
by Nathair
Summary: Una One Shot su Evan Rosier e Augustus Rookwood. Lo so, è una coppia insolita, ma me li immagino bene insieme!


Periferia di Londra, inverno 1981. Era una mattinata buia e fredda, nuvole grigie oscuravano il sole, che ormai non si vedeva da settimane. Un individuo con un cappuccio calato sul volto comparve alla fine della via, deserta e silenziosa, ed estrasse dalla tasca un pezzo di pergamena su cui, con una grafia disordinata, era scritto un indirizzo. Lo lesse velocemente, poi, con un colpo di bacchetta, lo ridusse in cenere e riprese a camminare. Si fermò di fronte a un vecchio edificio malconcio, apparentemente disabitato da parecchio tempo, sperando solamente che la persona che stava cercando si trovasse lì. Augustus Rookwood si sfilò dal volto maschera fredda e metallica da mangiamorte e bussò alla porta con due colpi leggeri, aspettando che qualcuno venisse ad aprire. Trascorse qualche minuto, alla fine si udirono dei passi provenienti dall' interno e la voce di un giovane risuonò nel silenzio.

-Chi è?-

-Sono Rookwood.-

Un debole cigolio e si aprì uno spiraglio, rivelando un volto pallido, incorniciato da ricci biondi lunghi fino alle spalle. Evan Rosier trattenne uno sbuffo e aprì completamente la porta.

-A dire il vero aspettavo Wilkes.- disse in tono secco; l'altro abbassò il cappuccio e fece un passo avanti, ma il suo compagno gli impedì di entrare.

-Wilkes non verrà. E' morto.- annunciò Augustus in tono neutro. Gli occhi di Rosier si spalancarono per lo stupore e si velarono di tristezza, tradendo i suoi sentimenti, ma si ricomposero subito.

-Non è possibile! Com'è successo?-

-Gli Auror lo hanno trovato mentre era in missione e Moody è stato costretto a farlo fuori perché non aveva intenzione di farsi mandare ad Azkaban. Siamo stati informati da Avery, che era con lui, ma è riuscito a fuggire.- Rookwood incrociò il suo sguardo furente, ma non gli lasciò il tempo di replicare e aggiunse, con una punta di irritazione: -Mi faresti entrare, ora?-

Evan esitò, poi si scostò di lato e lo lasciò passare, seguendolo nel lungo corridoio d'ingresso che portava a un piccolo salotto rischiarato solamente dalla luce del camino. Si sedettero su un logoro divano di pelle, mentre Rosier afferrava un bicchiere di Whisky appoggiato sul tavolo e lo scolava in un solo sorso.

-Hai notizie di Severus?- chiese, ma Augustus scosse il capo, come per allontanare dalla sua testa ciò che stava pensando in quel momento.

-Lui… ci ha traditi. E' passato dalla parte di Silente.-

Evan imprecò e sferrò un pugno contro il bordo del divano.

-Quel bastardo…- sibilò, pensando che, in quegli ultimi mesi, i seguaci dell'Oscuro Signore stavano diminuendo sempre più, ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso di fronte al suo compagno. Anche l'Oscuro Signore, d'altra parte, era sparito nel nulla; era ormai diffusa la convinzione che fosse morto, ma Evan, così come gli altri Mangiamorte rimasti fedeli, sapeva bene che non poteva essere vero.

-I nostri alleati ci hanno abbandonato, molti di noi sono fuggiti o ci hanno tradito. Sai anche tu, inoltre, che tutti ritengono valida la notizia della morte dell'Oscuro Signore. Ormai non abbiamo più speranze di vittoria.-

Le parole di Rookwood fecero infuriare non poco Rosier, che si tirò su di scatto dal divano e si voltò verso il suo compagno, serrando i pugni.

-No! Non ci sconfiggeranno mai! Siamo più forti di loro!- ringhiò.

Augustus scosse il capo mestamente, poi si alzò a sua volta e lo guardò.

-Gli Auror sono a conoscenza dei vostri nomi, volti e persino dei luoghi in cui vi nascondete. Vi cattureranno tutti. Devi fuggire da qui, Evan.- mormorò in tono fermo, ma Rosier non gli diede retta.

-Non resterò chiuso in casa ad aspettare che vengano a prendermi, combatterò contro quei bastardi! Mostrerò loro quanto valgo!- ormai il giovane stava urlando. –Se morirò, lo farò lottando, non come un vigliacco!-

Augustus, sentendo quelle parole, non potè fare a meno di chiedersi come avesse potuto, anche solo per un attimo, pensare di cambiarlo. Conosceva Evan da anni, ormai, conosceva il suo carattere, ogni suo comportamento. Era tutto inutile, sapeva fin dall'inizio che i suoi sforzi per persuaderlo a scappare non sarebbero valsi a nulla. Rosier non sarebbe mai fuggito di fronte al nemico, né tantomeno avrebbe ascoltato i suoi consigli.

-Fa' come ti pare, allora.- sospirò Rookwood, pur sapendo che era inutile dirlo, perché Rosier faceva sempre ciò che voleva, senza dare mai retta agli altri.

Come a confermare ciò che stava pensando, Evan si limitò a replicare, con un ghigno beffardo:

-Ovviamente.-

Per qualche minuto nella piccola sala regnò il silenzio, ma alla fine Augustus si decise a parlare.

-Sei sempre troppo impulsivo, Evan. Un giorno ti farai ammazzare.-

L'altro lo fissò a lungo, poi gli rivolse un sorrisetto sarcastico e si avvicinò a lui di qualche passo.

-Che c'è, ora ti preoccupi per me?- chiese divertito, poi, notando che non rispondeva, aggiunse:

–Sono forte, lo sai. Non mi batteranno facilmente.-

Augustus sospirò e scosse nuovamente il capo. Rosier era troppo sicuro di sé, troppo beffardo e ostinato per accorgersi del pericolo a cui andava incontro. Non capiva, non riusciva a capire che là fuori decine e decine di auror aspettavano solo di eliminarlo, di annientare uno dei mangiamorte più temuti e degli ultimi sostenitori dell'oscuro signore. Non capiva che sarebbe morto davvero, continuando a lottare. Ma non poteva farne a meno.

-Ti sbagli.-

-Io non sbaglio mai, Rookwood. Mai.- Tra i loro volti, ormai, rimanevano solo pochi centimetri di distanza, ma il corpo di Augustus rifiutava di muoversi.

-Cosa diavolo stai facendo?- sussurrò, sostenendo il suo sguardo penetrante.

-Oh, taci.- si limitò a sibilare Evan, premendo con forza le sue labbra su quelle del compagno, che rimase immobile, incapace di muoversi, e sentì il suo cuore sobbalzare con violenza nel petto. Durò solo un istante, ma fu abbastanza. Quando Rosier si allontanò, Rookwood continuò a fissarlo per parecchi minuti, ancora senza parole e troppo sorpreso per parlare. Si abbandonò sul divano, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da lui, e alla fine anche il suo compagno se ne accorse.

-Allora, Augustus?-

-Allora cosa?- chiese l'altro senza capire, distogliendo in fretta lo sguardo. Rosier ghignò di nuovo.

-Ti è piaciuto, eh?- lo provocò, facendolo quasi arrossire.

-Io… N-non dire idiozie, Rosier.- Augustus sapeva di essere stato ben poco convincente nella sua risposta, e infatti Evan scoppiò a ridere divertito.

-Come no.- ridacchiò, dirigendosi verso la porta. -Io vado, Rookwood. Gli altri mi stanno aspettando.-

-Aspetta!- Augustus lo raggiunse correndo e lo afferrò per una manica del lungo cappotto nero. "Resta con me", avrebbe voluto dire, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio. –Non fare lo stupido, ci rimetterai la pelle.-

Evan non lo ascoltò e aprì la porta dell'edificio.

-Non preoccuparti per me. A domani, Augustus!- lo salutò, fiondandosi all'esterno e sparendo in una nube di fumo scuro. Rookwood non ebbe neppure il tempo di fermarlo.

-A domani…- mormorò quando ormai il suo compagno se n'era andato, ma non riuscì a convincere se stesso. Ci sarebbe stato un domani, per Evan Rosier?

Erano passati dieci anni, ormai. Dieci anni dal giorno in cui Evan Rosier aveva perso la vita. Augustus ricordava ancora perfettamente il lampo di luce verde che lo aveva avvolto, illuminando la notte insieme al Marchio Nero, che risplendeva nel cielo di Londra, così come ricordava il volto trionfante di Moody, vittorioso nonostante il sangue e le ferite che lo ricoprivano. Ricordava la rabbia, che presto si era tramutata in disperazione, per poi lasciare posto a un muto dolore, alla consapevolezza che non era un gioco, che Evan era morto davvero. Ricordava perfettamente tutto ciò, così come ricordava che avrebbe potuto salvarlo, avrebbe dovuto salvarlo, ma non ci era riuscito. Rookwood era stato catturato qualche mese dopo, grazie a una soffiata di quel traditore, Karkaroff, ed era stato rinchiuso ad Azkaban insieme a molti altri, tutti coloro che non avevano negato di essere stati dalla parte dell'Oscuro Signore.

I Dissennatori sorvegliavano costantemente la sua cella, ma, per quanto cercassero pensieri felici di cui cibarsi, non erano mai riusciti a strapparglieli. Ormai i suoi ricordi migliori erano carichi di sofferenza e disperazione, nonostante non lo desse a vedere. Per tutto il tempo trascorso lì dentro, la sua mente era sempre rimasta lucida e cosciente, anche se avrebbe preferito sprofondare nell'oblio e dimenticare tutto quanto. Dimenticare quel giorno, quel lampo di luce e Moody. Ma non Evan Rosier.


End file.
